Kirby's Misadventures
by Cherry the Skylyn
Summary: With no games being uploaded lately and other Kirby media being over, ever wonder what Kirby and the gang are doing these days? Well now you can! Click here to read about the good times Kirby and his friends have between adventures!
1. Homecoming Chaos

**Hi there, Cherry the Skylyn here! I know you haven't heard from me in my story Never Give Up for a while, because I have a case of writer's block with that one. So I'm so here's my second story on this site. Enjoy!**

**P.S. My Kirby OC Twinkar is in this. Go to my profile page and read up on her.**

Sir Ebrum, Lady Like and Tuff came to the door of their apartment in castle Dedede, all of them wearing sombreros and carrying bags. Tuff looked over his shoulder.

"C'mon, Tiff!" he shouted.

Tiff finally reached her family. Her sombrero was lopsided on her head and she was lugging her bag. She groaned and sank to the floor.

"Tiff dear, are you alright?" Lady Like asked, sounding very concerned.

"I'll be fine," Tiff said weakly, picking herself up. "Let's just get inside so I can go to my room and be alone.."

Sir Ebrum nodded and opened the door, to which he and his family were met with a shocking scene.

It was very noisy with all of the people in their apartment all doing different things. Twinkar was cooking on a barbecue grill, Adeleine and Dedede were playing something on the TV (Adeleine swinging a console that looked like a chainsaw and Dedede swinging one that looked like an ax), Ribbon was reading a book, Bandanna Dee was sitting in an inflatable pool and playing with a toy boat, Meta Knight was making figurines out of cheese, and Kirby was bouncing on the couch and drinking a milkshake.

"What are you all doing?!" Tuff shouted. Everyone started answering.

"I'm cooking steaks."

"Playing video games."

"I'm carving things out of cheese."

"Reading Pappy Pottey and the Secret Dungeon."

"About to beat my high score."

"I'm in a kiddie pool!"

"Poyo!"

Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Tiff and Tuff came into the apartment. "How long have you guys been hanging in_ our _apartment?" Tuff asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Uh, how long you guys been on vacation?" Twinkar asked.

"Eight days."

"About eight days."

Tiff let out a groan and sank to her knees.

"Is she alright?" Ribbon asked.

"Erm...no. She's, like, dying." Sir Ebrum replied.

"She doesn't look so good," Adeleine said with a worried tone.

"Dedede, help her up." Twinkar commanded.

"Okay," Dedede walked over to Tiff and started to help her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Ribbon asked.

"She has jungle worms." Lady Like explained.

"OH MY GOD!" Dedede let go of Tiff, who fell down with a yelp. Dedede ran to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands.

"What are jungle worms?" Bandanna Dee asked.

"Parasites that set up camp in your guts." Meta Knight explained.

Ribbon looked over to him. "How do you know about jungle worms?" she asked.

"Sword Knight got them once from using some foreign guy's toothbrush." Meta Knight replied.

"So that's why he was acting like a bloated zombie that one time," Twinkar deduced.

Kirby went over to Tiff and with a "Poyo," he helped her onto the couch.

"What are the symptoms?" Adeleine asked.

Sir Ebrum thought for a moment. "Dry mouth..."

"I'm so thirsty..." Tiff said weakly.

"Chills..." Lady Like added.

"Will someone cover me with a blanket?" Tiff asked. Kirby came over with a blanket.

"Moaning..."

Tiff moaned.

"Groaning..."

Tiff groaned.

"And, y'know..."

Before Tuff could finish his sentence Tiff let out a loud groan and ran to the bathroom, clutching her stomach. Seconds later retching sounds could be heard coming from the bathroom.

"...vomiting." Tuff finished.

Dedede finished disinfecting his hands. "One of us should probably get in there and help her." he said. Everyone nodded.

Twinkar looked up from the grill. "Hey, these steaks are ready."

Everyone cheered and rushed over to Twinkar, grabbing plates on the way.

**Well, there it was, my first Kirby story. Remember, read and review!**


	2. The Great Sled Race

**This is one of the longest things I've ever written. Now I have something to brag about. Anyways, enjoy this chapter (you'd better with the time it took me to write it)!**

It was a beautiful morning in Dreamland. The Sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it was -5 degrees outside. Snow covered the ground and the rooftops, and everyone was surprised to see that they had to take out their winter stuff, which they had all pretty much forgotten about.

Everyone rushed to the throne room, blaming Dedede even though he had stopped causing major destruction with his scemes. Once everyone got there, Tiff, who was wearing a red scarf, banged on the door. "Dedede, open up!" she shouted.

Dedede came out, also wearing a scarf, but his was green and had his logo on it.

He looked at his angry, winter-clad friends. "Now before y'all kill me..." he began. He looked around the group of his castlemates and noticed something. "Where are Twinkar and her posse?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Twinkar shouted as she ran up to the group. She was wearing her winter attaire (also what she would wear as Ice Twinkar), consisting of her usual dress, but with white cotton along the bottom rim of the skirt, a zipper on the top half and with a hood that had white cotton along the rim and covered all of her hair except her bangs. Her dress also now had long sleeves, and she also wore white gloves. She was also wearing thin yellow snow pants and black boots, cone shaped like her gloves to fit onto her pointed limbs. Following right behind her was her mentee Cupid, a younger Cosmican girl who was wearing her Master Green snow suit. Each wrapped in one of the tentacles that protruded from the back of Cupid's hood were Twinkar's demon beast pets, Naughty, Scuffle, and Butterscotch.

"I had nothing to do with this, I swear!" Dedede insisted. "It's not like that time I said I didn't and I actually did! This time I'm telling the truth!"

"Well if you didn't do it..." Lololo began.

"...then who did?" Lalala finished.

"I already sent the others to investigate, they should be back soon," Ribbon said, who was wearing a heavier version of her dress that had three cottonballs in a line on the front. Dedede's right hand man Escargoon (oddly enough wearing a pinkish scarf) then turned around and saw Burning Leo coming down one of the castle's long hallways. "Speak of the devil," Escargoon said.

Everyone turned to face Burning Leo. Ribbon floated up to him. "Did you and the others find out anything?" she asked the Fire ability helper.

"Well yes, but I don't think you'll like it," Leo replied with slight unease in his voice. "Look at the top of the volcano and you'll see what I mean."

Everyone headed toward one of the castle's many balconies. Once they got there they all took out binoculars and looked at the top the volcano. Their eyes were all met with with a horrific sight indeed. About twenty or so adult Ice Dragons were patrolling the volcano, and almost all of them were breathing ice breath into the air.

"Oh man, that's too much even for all of us to handle." Adeleine (who was wearing a green winter coat) groaned.

"It's not just that," Meta Knight said, "all of the energy released from a fight like that would most likely awaken the volcano."

"So let me get this straight," said Bandanna Dee, who was wearing a bright blue scarf, "If we don't do anything about this we'll all freeze. But if we do do something, we'll all burn?" Meta Knight nodded. Cupid giggled when Bandanna Dee said "do do".

Twinkar gave a loud "ahem" and everyone turned to face her. "As you all know my memory is coming back in bits and pieces," she said, "and I recall something like this happening in my presence one time. To stop it, I think someone used a large, red stone."

"How does that help us?" Dedede whined. "This stone your talking about could be _anywhere._"

"That's no reason to give up!" Tiff insisted. "I say we split up into groups and start looking!"

Everyone agreed to this, so they split up into groups and started looking wherever they could think to. Kirby, Ribbon, Bandanna Dee, Adeleine, Twinkar, and Dedede decided to ask around the closest town, Pupu Village, a small town of friendly Cappies.

Once they got there they saw the Mayor announce a sledding competition.

"And the prize for first place..." the Mayor held up a large red gemstone. It sparkled in the sunlight. "This lovely ruby!"

"That figures." Twinkar said. Everyone there huddled together to form a plan. Twinkar tried to convince everyone that they should enter the competition for the gem instead of talking the mayor into giving it to them. "Think about it," she insisted, "how often does it snow in Dreamland, with the climate in this part of Popstar? We need to have fun while we can, right?" She swiped the snow with her boot. "And trust me, this is perfect sledding snow." Everyone eventually (and reluctantly, with the slight exception of Bandanna Dee) agreed to enter. They all did and went back to the castle to get the sled.

*1 Hour Later*

Everyone in Pupu Village, resident or visitor, was excited for the sledding race. People were trying to find seats, placing bets on who would win, and Kawasaki was handing out food that most people only took to be polite. People who were far away even watched on Dreamland's channel in the Popstar Network, Channel DDD. Escargoon was doing a news story on the race.

"As you can see, folks are sure excited for what is not only a competition, but a celebration of the rare winter weather here in Dreamland." he was saying. "Here's one of the competitors, Twinkar!"

Twinkar came in front of the camera. "Before we begin tonight's race, let's tell you what's been on our mind lately." She and Escargoon each took out a squash. "You see, it's come to our attention that kids don't eat enough vegetables these days," Escargoon told the audience. Twinkar nodded. "So we're gonna set a good example." Without another word they each took a big bite out of their squash. Shortly into chewing Twinkar let out a grunt of pain and pulled something out of her mouth. Escargoon's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," he said, staring wide eyed at the object in Twinkar's pointed hand, "is that your tooth?"

Twinkar looked at it. "Yeah." She held up her bloody tooth right in front of the camera. "You see what you get for eating vegetables!?" she shouted.

*With the rest of the team*

Kirby and everyone else had gotten the sled to its starting position and were trying to decide who would sit where. When Twinkar got back, she immediately called out "I'm driving!", hopped in the front of the sled and grabbed the reins.

"NOOOOO!"

"Why not?"

"Last time," Kirby reminded her in his babyish voice.

_Flashback:_

_Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby watched from the top of the hill as Twinkar rocketed down the hill on her sled, whooping and hollering as she performed dare devilish stunts. In the second she turned back to smile and wave at them, Kirby noticed that she was heading towards a large rock._

_ "Poyo!" he shouted. But before Twinkar could sense the urgency in his voice she hit the rock and went flying, her in one direction and her sled in the other._

_ At the base of the hill, Kawasaki was trying to take advantage of winter weather (and failing). "Snow cones! Get your fresh sno-"_

_ The chef's chant ended abruptly as Twinkar crashed into him. Both lay moaning in the snow until Twinkar noticed what Kawasaki had been carrying. "Ooh, snow cones."_

_ Meanwhile Pupu Village's mechanic Gus was fixing the mayor's car when he noticed something in the sky. "What in Nova's name is that?" he asked himself. It was a little too late before he realized it was heading right for the gas station. As Twinkar's sled crashed into the gas pump, it caused a reaction that blew up the gas station (and everything within a 20-mile radius)._

Twinkar pouted. "Fiiiiine." she whined. So she immediately called shotgun. Here's how the order ended up: Adeleine driving, then Twinkar, Bandanna Dee, Kirby, Ribbon and Dedede.

They pushed their sled to the starting line at the top of the hill with the rest of the competition. The mayor held up his starting pistol.

"On your mark, get set..." Gunshot could be heard and seven sleds rocketed down the hill.

Kirby's team quickly gained the lead with Adeleine at the reins. It was smooth sailing until they came to an enormous rock that one team had already crashed into.

"Adeleine, turn the sled!" Ribbon cried.

"I'm trying, but it won't listen!" Adeleine shouted back.

Fortunately Kirby had a Fighter ability compressed in his stomach and used it to become Fighter Kirby.

"Vulcan Jab!" he shouted as he sent a ball of energy at the boulder, breaking it into pieces. Everyone cheered.

"Thanks a lot, Kir-"

Before Adeleine could finish her sentence a chunk of the boulder Kirby broke fell on Adeleine's forehead, knocking her out. Everyone was screaming as the sled spun out of control. Throughout all of the chaos Twinkar climbed to the front of the sled and grabbed the reins.

"Twink, what are ya doing!?" Dedede screamed.

"Stay in the backseat kids!" Twinkar shouted, a glint in her eyes. "Mama's driving now!"

Everyone screamed louder.

With someone concious at the reins Kirby's team got back control of their sled and quickly started to make up the time they'd lost. Although this did not completely ease their minds as Twinkar took every bumpy or icy path she could find and whenever she turned somewhere it wasn't sharp enough to make someone fall off the sled, but enough to make the rest of her team panic.

"See, isn't this fun?" Twinkar asked, turning around to face the others. They then noticed an enormous pine tree coming up that the sled was going to hit and tried desperately to get Twinkar's attention, but to no avail. "Aren't you guys glad I talked you into this?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah, we're having a blast!" Bandanna Dee said with sarcasm.

As the sled was about to hit the tree, Twinkar (still looking backwards) yanked the reins to the right and the sled swerved around the tree, nearly making everyone fall off.

As Twinkar giggled trying to surpass a laugh, Dedede decided he had enough. He raised his hammer high, and ignoring Kirby, Ribbon, and Bandanna Dee's desperate pleas for him to stop, threw it down hard aimed at Twinkar. Although the Cosmican girl managed to move her head out of the way in time, she accidentally jerked the reins to the left as she did so. Everyone screamed as Twinkar lost control and they tumbled over the edge of a cliff. The sled spun around in the air, and the team could barely hang onto sled. Fortunately Adeleine woke up and grasped the situation in time to hang on for dear life. The sled hit the ground (on an angle luckily), skidded for a while, then spun to a stop.

Just as everyone gave up on winning the jewel, they heard clapping all around them, which they quickly realized was from stands full of Cappies and some other friends.

"And the winners are Team 3, Kirby, Ribbon, Bandanna Dee, Adeleine, Twinkar, and King Dedede!"

Now completely confused, the sled team looked behind them, and saw the finish line only a few feet away. Falling off of the cliff had proven to be a shortcut. Right then a hoard of Cappies, Waddle Dees, and the others lifted them onto their shoulders and carried them away. It was a while before Twinkar even noticed that the mayor had handed her the red gem, she was too busy smiling at everyone, especially her cheering and pom pom waving apprentice. But as she finally noticed the red, warm-to-the-touch gemstone in her hand, she held it high above her head and shouted, "To the volcano!"

*Vocal Volcano*

Everyone peeked from behind a rock at the pack of Ice Dragons.

"So what now?" One of the Cappies asked. Everyone looked at Twinkar expectantly.

She thought for a moment. "Um, I think this is how you do it..." she reared back her arm and threw the gemstone, which hit one of the Ice Dragons square on the forehead.

It looked down at the stone, now lying in the snow, and let out a loud roar. The others followed its lead, and then started to stampede. As soon as the dust and snow cleared, all of the Ice Dragons were gone. Twinkar turned to the crowd of Dream Landers.

"And that's how you do it," she said. "Hey, do any of you want to come with me to Kawasaki's? I hear his new Sweet Shakes are actually edible." Everyone cheered and followed Twinkar. A few noticed that the Sun was shining stronger, the snow already starting to melt.

**Whew! I finally got this uploaded. I'll have plenty more to come so keep your reading glasses clean.**

** Anyhoo, if you read my other story Never Give Up, you'll know I've been at the mercy of the court for a while now, since I take so long to write and upload chapters in that story. But since I'm taking less time to upload chapters in this story and the reviews so far have all been positive (and the fact that people actually review in this story), I've been declared free of all charges! Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews it. Later!**


End file.
